Time Turner
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Set 20 years after the war. Everyone is living peacefully. Teddy and Victorie are babysitting all of the kids when the 5 new Marauder's get their hands on a time turner. What could go wrong? What time will they end up in? HP/GW RW/HG GW/AJ WW/FD PW/AS NL/HA LL/RS DM/AG
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All character's belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Set 20 years after the war. Everyone is living peacefully. Teddy and Victorie are babysitting all of the kids when the 5 new Marauder's get their hands on a time turner. What could go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Date: August 9th 2018<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Teddy's POV<strong>

"Teddy can you do me a favour?" my godfather Harry asks

"What is it?" I ask

"Draco and Astoria, Neville and Hannah, Luna and Rolf, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Madeline, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, Ron and Hermonie, Ginny and I, Grandma Weasley and Grandpa Weasley all have to go to a conference about security for Hogwarts and such. Can you watch everyone? Of course you will have Victorie, Molly, Abigail, and Dominique to help you. I know it is a lot to ask because of how many you'll be watching but I wouldn't ask if we all weren't desperate", Harry asks

I sigh looking after everyone is a big chore. Everyone after the war wanted a big family.

"I'll pay you all 20 Galleons each to look after everyone. And 5 each if you keep the 5 new Marauder's out of trouble", he bargains

"Ok. I'll do it. As long as the other's help me", I say

"Deal. Everyone will be here soon. You might want to come down", Harry says walking out of my room

After the war Harry built Potter manor. With enough bedrooms to house the whole family and that is saying something about how big this place is. I quickly make my way down the stairs to find mum in the living room putting Susan, Sally and Tail in their playpen. After the war in which I lost my parents. I had taken to calling Harry and Ginny Ma and Pa. They are the only parents I have ever known. Pa shows me pictures of my real parents all the time. So I do know what they look like. Ma says I manly take after my real mum. The fact I can change my appearance and as clumsy as her might have something to do with it. The only thing I got from my dad was highten senses and the fact i'm very crabby around the time of the full moon.

"You're a life saver Teddy", Ma says coming and kissing me on the cheek

"That is what I'm here for", I say smiling

"Now Collin, Evan and Reg are in the play room playing, Min, George and Jack are in the games room, Rem, Lily, Sum, Albus are in the library and James is outside flying his broom", Ma says telling me where everyone is

What can I say Ma and Pa have a lot of kids. And it has been 20 years.

"I can handle everything", I tell her

"I heard your father is paying you extra for keeping those 5 in order", Ma says smiling

I grin, "I know I'm not going to get it. Those five are too much"

Ma laughs, "Just keep them from getting into too much trouble"

"Will do", I say when I hear the front door open

"Ginny!" Luna calls out

"Coming", Ma calls back as she and I join Uncle Rolf, Aunt Luna and their kids in the foyer

"Aunt Ginny", they all exclaim running and hugging her

"Why don't you all go and play? Teddy is going to look after you because Mummy and daddy have a meeting to go too", Uncle Rolf suggests

All five of them quickly run in the direction of the play room. Just as the door opens again and Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur walk through the door.

"Hey sweetheart", I say kissing Victoire's cheek

"Hey yourself", she replies

"Where's Louis?", Ma asks

"He saw James flying and decided to join", Uncle Bill replies

"I hope them don't cause too much trouble", Dominique says coming up to us

"That will be the day", Isabelle says walking upstairs towards the library with Albert following right behind her

"Anyone home?" Uncle Neville asks as he comes through the door with his mob of children and his wife

"Hey Neville", Pa says coming into the room

"Hey. Are you sure this is alright?" Neville asks

"Of course it is. We have things covered", I put in

"Frank is out flying with James and Louis", Aunt Hannah says

"Of course he is. Peter, Rodger why don't you go into the play room?" Ma suggests

Both of them quickly take off. The older Longbottom siblings go off to the library and the games room. Uncle Charlie and Aunt Madeline are the next to arrive with their 4 kids. Abigail their eldest quickly joins Victorie and myself while the others go off in their own directions.

"Morning Ginny", Aunt Astoria says coming through the door with her and Uncle Draco's children.

"Where is Draco?" Pa asks after greeting her and sending the children off to play.

"Trying to get Sapphire away from James and the other boys", Aunt Astoria says rolling her eyes

"He might as well give up. You know what they are like", Uncle Bill says rolling his eyes

Minutes later Uncle Draco joins us looking angry. Aunt Astoria immediately tries to calm him down as Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey and their 5 kids walk through the door.

"I feel like it is Christmas time", Molly II grumbles as she joins us

She is the eldest out of Uncle Percy's children.

"It does feel like that", Abby says

Soon Uncle George and Aunt Angelina arrives with their six kids. Fred II is noticeably absent he must have spotted the others flying.

"Fred flying?" I ask Roxanne his twin

"Of course", she replies rolling her eyes, "What else would he be doing?"

Finally Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonie arrive with their 9 children. After getting everyone settled the Adults quickly leave. Leaving Victorie and I in charge. Victorie, Abby, Molly, Dom, Roxanne and I spend the next 2 hours going from room to room looking after the herd of children that were left in our care. At lunch we gather everyone in the dining room to have lunch. Having so many people to feed is a big chore. Especially when the younger ones can't feed themselves. I was feeding Susan her bottle when I notice that James, Fred II, Frank, Louis and Sapphire are missing.

"Have you seen James or the others?" I ask Vic

"No. Not for a while", she replies as she is feeding William

"Has anyone seen James and the others?" I ask everyone

They all shake their heads and continue to eat. Minutes later I have decided to go look for them when the certain 5 walk into the dining room.

"Where have you 5 been?" Molly II asks hands on hips like Grandma

"Nowhere", they say innocently

I glare at them but don't bother to say anything because Susan has decided to get a bit fussy on me. Just as I have her settle I glance up at James and the others to see them holding a broken time turner. And I know for a fact the only one is in dad's office. Just before I could yell at them the room begins to spin and all the younger kids are screaming. Vic looks at me scared but she is holding on to Will tightly as is Molly to Tali and Collin. Abby is to Sally and Nick. Dom is holding onto Rodger, Evan and Lat. Rox has Althea and Robert in her death grip.

In seconds we all hit the ground hard and Susan and Will begin to scream as the others begin to cry. The older kids groan. I look around to find as in the old Grimmauld Place. Old being that my Pa redid this place many years ago. He ended using it as a second home. Where the adults could go and meet without kids. Gimmauld place was my home for the first 4 years of my life. I know this place like the back of my hand. I didn't like the fact we were definatly adleast 16 years in the past. That places us in about 2002. Adleast that puts us out of the war.

"Is everyone ok", I ask looking concerned at the younger children. Hoping none were injured. Vic hasn't the equipment to help major injuries.

Suddenly there is a crash and we have wands pointing at us. I recognise one as my real mother. Oh crap. I'm going to kill them. I know for a fact my mother died in 1998. That means we are in the middle of a war. That is not good. Pa and Ma are going to kill me. They have told Vic, Dom, Molly, Abby and Me what happened in the wars. I swear if we get out of this alive i'm going to murder my brother and cousins. I stand up with one hand out the other holding the baby trying to smooth her crying.

"We mean you no harm. Would you mind telling us what date it is?" I ask them politely

The one I recognise as Albus Dumbledore who died in 1997 looks at us for a minute before saying, "August 9th 1995"

Victorie goes red and spins around drawing her wand so fast I couldn't stop her turning on those five, "I am going to kill you five"

* * *

><p><strong>Tonk's POV<strong>

Everyone is sitting having lunch and I do mean eyeone Kingsley, Madeye, Remus, Sirius, Albus, Minerva, Snape, Bill, Charlie, Arther, Molly and all the kids. I was eating one of Molly's famous rolls when we all hear a loud crash coming from the hallway followed by the sound of babies screaming, children crying and the sound of groaning. We all look at each other. What the hell?

That's when a soft voice asks, "Is everyone ok?"

Arthur, Kingsley, Madeye, Albus, Minerva, and I have are wands drawn fast and we run and enter the hallway with a bang. To find a group of children in a heap on the floor. Some of the children looked no older the 11 others were older. There was two adults in the group. The adult female was trying to comfort an infant no older then two. The adult male looks at us and freezes on me for a second and I feel like I know him from somewhere. He slowly stands up and we can all see the baby cradled to his chest. He was trying to stop the babies crying but he couldn't.

"We mean you no harm. Would you mind telling us what date it is?" the man asks politely

What does that mean? Who are they? What is going on? What do they want?

Albus looks at them for a minute before saying, "August 9th 1995"

The blonded haired adult stops her atempt to comfort the infant and spins around drawing her wand so fast we didn't see it coming. She was pointing her wand a 4 males and 1 female who were at the back of the pack.

"I'm going to kill you five", she snarls going red-faced and her eyes darken

This is going to be a problem...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll update as soon as possible:) <strong>

**Trust me the next chapter you will find out who all the kids are. I wanted to put my style into this story so I added more kids and more mayhem.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

><p><em>August 9<em>_th__ 1995_

* * *

><p><strong>Teddy's POV<strong>

I look at the wands pointing at us and then look at Vic. I know I have to do something fast. Otherwise this could get out of hand. I quickly move to Vic's side.

"Vic calm down they will get theirs remember who their parents are", I say into her ear load enough for everyone to hear

I have to grin at the scared look on the 5's face.

"Fine. But one wrong move and I'll hex those 5 into the next century", she growls putting down her wand

I quickly turn back to the past adults. I don't know what to do. I need to talk to Vic, Dom, Molly and Abs.

"We mean you no harm can you please just give as a minute?" I ask politely

Dumbledore looks at as for a second before nodding and I quickly put up a _Muffliato _charm.

"What are we going to do we are 23 years in the past", I say to them

"We are going to have to tell them", Dom says

"Our parents are going to have to come and get us. They will wipe their memoires of us", Molly adds

Vic sighs, "Ok that is what we are going to do. But I suggest we get the deaths out of the way first. That way we will cheer them up when they learn who we are"

"Good idea. Now lets check on everyone", I say cancelling to _Muffliato _charm

"Is everyone ok?" Vic asks looking around at everyone

Sum puts her hand up, "I think my leg is broken"

"Let me see", Vic says going over to her

In seconds Vic has her leg healed and has helped her up. The younger kids have stopped crying but are now hiding behind the older kids.

"Who the hell are you?" Madeye growls

"Madeye they are just children they are not deatheaters", Grandma scolds coming into the hallway

"I have to agree with Molly. Now who are you?" Dumbledore asks

"Can we take this somewhere else?" I ask motioning towards the kitchen

"Of course. Follow us", he replies

We all quickly follow him. Everyone who was in the kitchen goes silent as they see us. My family and I quickly take seats at the other end of the table. Dom having to make more chairs for us. She also made some toys for the little kids. The older kids all sat down while the younger kids played on a mat. The certain guilty 5 are standing to the edge of the group.

"Now who are you?" Dumbledore

"This might sound crazy but we come from the future", I say honesty

"How did you get here?" Dumbledore asks as shocked as the rest of them are

"Those 5", Vic says gesturing towards the trouble 5, "Stole a broken time turner and here we are"

"But they are made to go back hours not years", Snape says sneering

"We know but it was broken", Molly II says calmly

"How many years have you gone back?" Dumbledore asks with a twinkle in his eye

"About 23 years", Abby says

"So you are. Our grandchildren?" Grandma asks looking excited

"Yes. Most of us are. But before we tell you who we are. Do you have any questions?" I ask

"Is Voldemort gone from your time?" Past Harry asks

"Yes", Vic says

"Who is Vol…", Lat asks

"Just a very bad guy", Molly II explains softly

"Oh. So like Uncle Harry catches?" she asks

That shocks the past people.

"Yes. Exactly like the bad people Uncle Harry catches", Vic says

"So I survive?" Past Harry asks

"Yes", I reply

"Who dies?" my mother asks

We sigh this is going to be hard.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask

They all look at each other and nod.

"Ok. I'm sorry Uncle Sirius but I have never meet you", I say softly

I look at Harry and he has gone as pale as my dad.

"When?" Sirius asks

"Next year. In a small battle at the minister", Vic says softly

Sirius turns to Harry and places a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be alright cub. You'll be fine without me. Judging from what they have said", Sirius says smiling slightly at us, "You must have talked a lot about me"

"He has Uncle Sirius we all have been raised to believe that you were our Uncle", Molly II says smiling

Sirius nods and sits down next to Harry.

"Who else?" he asks

"Grandpa Albus dies a year after Uncle Sirius", Abby says softly

Grandma Molly has tears in her eyes so does many other people.

"So my theory was true?" he asks us

"Yes", I reply holding Susan close to me

"Madeye dies a couple of months later", Vic says

"Do I die in battle?" he asks gruffly

"Yes. It was a small battle but you died facing Voldemort himself", I reply

He nods gruffly and we look at each other. No one what's to say the rest.

I sigh, "The next to die was Uncle Severus. He died by Voldemort's hand in the final battle"

Uncle Severus looks shocked by what we told him and by the form of address.

"You should know Uncle Severus that everyone in the future respects you greatly for your sacrifice. I swear if I counted the number of times Pa nearly hexed someone disrespecting your memory. I would have lost count", I explain

Uncle Severus nods but does say anything. Wait to he finds out about Al.

"Ted?" Vic asks softly

I shake my head I can't do this one. At the thought my hair changes to black and people gasp.

"Next to die. I'm sorry to say but Uncle Remus and Aunt Dora we have never meet you", Vic says softly

I see both Uncle Sirius and Harry stiffen.

"Are you implying that we are together?" dad asks

"Yes. You get together about two years from now", I say softly

"Who else?" Grandma Molly sniffs

"This is not easy to say but I'm sorry everyone but we have never meet Uncle Fred", I say softly

That's it most people break out in tears. Grandma crushes Uncle Fred to her. The others gather around to hug them.

I sigh and put up a charm to give them some privacy.

"Are you ok Ted?" Vic asks me taking my hand

"Not really. Seeing them is just so unreal", I reply

"I know", she replies

"I can't believe I am seeing Uncle Fred. Dad would give anything to see him again", Roxie says looking at the scene in front of us

"So would the others to see their loved ones again", I say softly

We all lapse into silence and try not to watch the scene in front of us. Vic, Dom, Abby, Molly and I spend the time making sure everyone is alright. I know Ma is going to be having a fit when she finds out about this. I hate to be James right now…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Albus Dumbledore watches the strange group of future children. There sure was a lot of them. He could tell by watching them that they were really close to each other. They looked concerned about each other. They must have grown up together. His eyes twinkled at the thought of getting to know these children…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll do my best to update tomorrow of I get enough reviews:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

It takes an hour for the past people to calm down. They quickly notice the future children were not paying attention to them. They were talking among themselves and playing with the little children. The adult male who's hair changed colour is the first to notice that they were being watched. He says something to the others.

"Are you guys ok now?" Teddy asks talking down the charm

"We will be. Now please tell us who you all are?" Molly asks

Everyone from the past were now interested about who was who.

"Ok I'll go first", Teddy says with a sigh

"Who's your parents?" Dumbledore asks

"My name is Teddy Remus Lupin my parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. I was born on the 21st of April 1998. I'm 20 years old and I was in Gryffindor. I was also head boy and I'm currently training to be an Auror", Teddy says

Remus and Tonks both have their jaws drop.

"You're are son?" Tonks whisperers

"Yes mum. I was born a few days before the final battle", Teddy says, "And dad I'm not a werewolf. I'm only crabby around the time of the full moon"

Remus looks at his son in relief and then sadness as he realised he never got to watch his son grow up. Tonks was thinking the same.

"Who raised you?" she whisperers

"You named Harry as my godfather. Because your mother was too old to be chasing a toddler around. He took me in. I now call him Pa", Teddy answers

That surprises everyone. Harry actually raised this man.

"I'm glad you had someone there for you when we could not", Tonks says softly

"I know all about you. Pa was sure to tell me all about you", Teddy says smiling softly

"Who's next?" Dumbledore asks

"Ok. You're up", Teddy says pointing at one of the 5

"Put why do I have to go first?" he complains

"Because I said so", Teddy replies

He sighs, "My name is Frank Longbottom son of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. I am 15 years old and I'm in Gryffindor. I was born on the 13th May 2003. I am also Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team"

"I am Alice Longbottom and I'm 14 years old. I was born on the 31st of May 2004. I was sorted into Hufflepuff and I'm a chaser of the Hufflepuff team", she says smiling

"So everyone is not all in Gryffindor?" Uncle Sirius asks

"Nope. We are all in separate houses. It might interest you to know that even those who are not blood related to you Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. Still call you Grandma and Grandpa. You are probably the only Grandparents they know", Teddy explains

Molly and Arthur beam and turn back to the children.

"I'm Louise Longbottom I'm 12 years old. I was born on the 21st of August 2005. I am in Ravenclaw and I am seeker on the house team. My best subject is Transfiguration. I am about to start my 3rd year at Hogwarts", Louise says grinning proudly

"I'm next. I'm Mary Longbottom I'm 12 years old. Born on the 16th July 2006 and I was sorted into Gryffindor. My best subject is Potions", Mary says smiling

Snape doesn't say anything still a bit overwhelmed about the information he had been giving.

"I'm Harry Longbottom. I am 10 years old. I was born on the 2nd of September 2007. I am just about to start Hogwarts", Harry Longbottom says

Teddy looks at Peter and gently motions him forward.

"I'm Peter Longbottom. I am 8 years old and was born on the 18th July 2010", Peter says softly

"This is Rodger Longbottom he is 6 and he just had his birthday. He was born on the 3rd of August 2012", Alice says as Rodger hides behind her legs

"Excellent. May I ask what your father and Mother do for a living?" Dumbledore asks

"Dad is the Herbology professor and head of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts and Mum is the land lady at the leaky cauldron", Alice says

"I didn't know Mr Longbottom had it in him", Minerva says

"He grow into his Gryffindor courage. He is highly respect in our time", Teddy explains

Everyone of the past nod and turn their attention back on the children.

"Saph your up", Teddy says

"You know they aren't going to react well to us", Sapphire motions towards her siblings

"I know", Teddy says before turning the past people, "Before you hear who they are you must know. You are friends with their father in our time. You don't like him now but you will be friends"

They all nod looking nervous.

"I am Sapphire Malfoy. I am 15 years old. I was born on the 30th of April 2003. I am in Gryffindor and I'm a chaser on the house team. My best subject is DADA", she says

"What!" Ron yells

All the future kids sigh they knew this was going to happen.

"Ronald behave", Molly scolds

Ron grumbles but doesn't say anything.

"Since our real grandparents are mean. We address you as Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur", Sapphire says

Molly beams.

"Is Malfoy ok with you being in Gryffindor. I know all other Malfoy's have been in Slytherin", Sirius asks

"Dad's ok with it. He got over all of those stuff years ago", Sapphire says

"Ok. I am Scorpius Malfoy and I'm 13. My birthday is August 16th 2004. I am in Slytherin and I'm chaser on the house team. My best subject is potions. I am about to start my 4th year at Hogwarts", Scor says

"I am Scarlett Malfoy I am 13 years old. I was born on the 28th of May 2005. I am in Ravenclaw and I'm keeper in the house team. My best subject of Ancient Runes", Scar says smiling

"I am Skylar Malfoy I am 11 years old. I was born on the 25th of March 2007. I am just about to enter Hogwarts", Sky says

"I am Sabella Malfoy and I am 9 years old. I was born on the 7th of June 2009", Sabella says shyly

"This is Sophia Malfoy she is 7 and was born on the 1st of August 2011", Scar says hugging a scared Sophia to him

"That is all the Malfoy children. Any questions?" Teddy asks

"What do your parents do?" Minerva asks

"Dad is potions master at Hogwarts and head of Slytherin house. And mum works at the ministry. So most of the young ones stay at Uncle Harry's", Sapphire answers

Everyone nods.

"Who's next?" Dumbledore asks smiling

"I am Lorcan Scamander. Son of Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood. I am 12 years old. My birth date is January 14th 2006. I am in Ravenclaw an my best subject is Herbology", Lorcan says

"Who is Luna Lovegood?" Harry asks

"She is a friend you'll all make this year", Teddy explains

"I am Lysander Scamander I am Lorcan's Twin. I am also in Ravenclaw and my best subject is Care of Magical creatures", Lys says

"I am Landon Scamander. I am 11 years old. My birth date is June 11th 2007. I will be starting Hogwarts this year", Landon says smiling

"I am Larissa Scamander. I am 8 and my birthday is the 14th of August 2009. I can't wait for my birthday", she exclaims

The past people all chuckle at her. Molly made a note that if they were still here that they would give her a birthday party and the others too.

"This is Latasha Scamander. He is 7 and is born on the 14th of February 2011", Teddy says pointing to Lat, "She is the last of the Scamander kids"

"What do your parents do?" Dumbledore asks

"Dad and Mum are both naturists. They are both gone some of the time. We spend the time at Uncle Harry's house", Lysander says

"Ok. Who's next?" Minerva asks

"I guess it is our turn. I am Victorie Weasley. I am 19 years old. I was born on the 2nd of May 1999. I was in Ravenclaw. I was a prefect and head girl. I am currently training to be a healer", Vic says

"Who's your parents?" Molly asks excitedly at her granddaughter

"Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour", she replies grinning at her father

Bill was shocked. But he had to admit the French girl was cute. He looks at his daughter finally seeing the similarities between them.

"Are you my only child?" he asks

"No", Vic replies

"I am Dominique Weasley. I am 17 years old. My birth date is 26th July 2001. I am in Ravenclaw. I was just announced head girl. I am also captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team. I play beater", Dom says grinning at her father's shocked expression

"I am Louis Weasley. I am 16 years old. I was born on the 19th of June 2002. I am in Slytherin and I play chaser on the house team", Louis says from his place with the other trouble makers

"Slytherin? Am I ok with that?" Bill asks

"Yeh. You got over it", Louis replies

"You must be the first Weasley in Slytherin", Ron mutters

"I am Isabelle Weasley. I am 15. I was born on the 21st of February 2003. I am in Gryffindor and I'm chaser on the house team. My best subject is charms", Isa says smiling

"Is that all my children?" Bill asks shocked at his 4 children

"Not quite. I am your last child. Names Albert Weasley. I am 14. I was born on the 4th of April. I am in Ravenclaw. My best subject is Arithmacy", Albert says

"5 kids", he says shocked

His children chuckle. This was just too funny.

"Bill you must be an amazing father to raise 5 children", Molly says hugging her son

The future kids laugh much to the pasts peoples confusion. They will find out soon.

"Ok. I'm next. I am Abigail Weasley daughter of Charlie Weasley and Madeline Summer. I am 16 years old. I was born on the 21st of April 2002. I am in Gryffindor and I play seeker on the house team. My best subject is DADA", Abby says smiling at her father

"I am Anthony Weasley. I am Abby's brother. I am 14 years old. I was born on the 27th of August 2003. I'm about to start my 5th year at Hogwarts. I am in Ravenclaw. I play beater on the house team and I'm a prefect. My best subject is Charms", Tony says

"I am Arthur Weasley the second. I am 13 years old. I was born on the 13th of March 2005. I am in Gryffindor and my best subject is Herbology", Arthur II says grinning

"I am Annabelle Weasley. Your last child. I am 11 years old. I was born on the 24th of May 2007. I am set to start Hogwarts this year", Annabelle says smiling at her father

"Am I a good father?" Charlie asks

All four nod their heads.

"You're a great father. You still work in Romania but Floo home every night", Abby says

"So he lives near us?" Molly asks excited

"Yep. He wanted to move home when mum fell pregnant", Abby says

"Who's next?" Arthur asks smiling

"Ah. How do we do this?" Lucy asks her older sister

"Before we tell you our father. You must promise to listen to what we have to say", Molly II says

"Of course. You heard her. Keep quiet to she is down", Molly says sternly to her family

"My name is Molly Weasley the second. I am 16 years old. I was born on the 15th January 2002. I am in Gryffindor and I'm a prefect. My best subject is Transfiguration. My mothers name is Audrey Redman", Molly II says

"Who is your father?" Dumbledore asks gently

"Percy Weasley", Molly II says softly

"WHAT", all the Past Weasley's yell

"Quiet", Dumbledore orders

Everyone is quickly silent.

"Continue Miss Weasley", Dumbledore says

"My father comes back during the final battle. He fights on our side", she says

Molly sobs, "Arthur can you believe it. He comes back"

Arthur holds her tightly.

"Does Percy have anymore children?" Arthur asks

"I am Lucy Weasley. I am 14 about to turn 15. I was born on the 27th of August 2003. I am in Ravenclaw. I am a prefect and chaser on the house team. My best subject is charms", Lucy says

"I am Sarah Weasley. I am 13. I was born on the 15th of September 2004. I am about to start my 4th year at Hogwarts. I am in Hufflepuff and I play seeker on the house team. My best subject is Potions", Sarah says

"I am Laura Weasley. I am 12. I was born on the 14th of November 2005. I am about to start my 3rd year at Hogwarts. I am in Hufflepuff and I play chaser on the team. My best subject is Herbology", Laura says

"I am dad last child. I am Marcus Weasley. I am 10 and about to start my first year at Hogwarts. I was born on the 7th of October 2007", Marcus says

Molly and Arthur beam at their grandchildren.

"What do your parents do?" Molly asks them

"Dad is in charge of the department of Transportation. My Mum is in charge of Head of Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. They spend most of their time away. So we spend time at Uncle Harry's house", Molly II explains

"Who's next?" Fred the past asks

"I am the famous Fred Weasley the second. I am 15 and my birthday is the 24th of March 2003. I am in Slytherin and am a beater on the house team", Fred II says proudly

"Who's your parents?" Bill asks

"George Weasley and Angelina Johnson", Fred II says proudly

"My girlfriend", Fred exclaims looking at his brother

George just shrugs.

"I am Roxanne. Fred II twin. And unlike my brother I am in Gryffindor. I am a prefect and beater on the house team", Roxie says

"I am Alexander Weasley. I am 13. I am born on the 16th of December 2004. I am about to start my 4th year at Hogwarts. I am in Gryffindor and I am keeper on the house team", Alex says

"I am Annie Weasley. I am 12 years old. I was born on the 20th of June 2006. I am in Gryffindor", Annie says smiling

"I am Sophie Weasley and I am Annie's twin and I'm in Gryffindor too", Sophie says

"And I am Taylor Weasley. I am 10. I was born on the 9th of September 2007. I am about to start my first year at Hogwarts", he says

"So I have 6 children?" George asks shocked

"Yep", Roxie says

"And two sets of twins?" George asks

"Yep", Alex says

"What do I do for a living? And your mother?" George asks

"You own Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and mum is Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports", Roxie says

"So we do it?" Fred grins

"Yep. It is quite successful Uncle Fred", Roxie says smiling

"So who are the rest of the children?" Ron asks

Hermonie rolls her eyes how can he be this dense. Everyone else is sharing knowing looks.

"I am Rose Weasley. I am 14 years old. I was born on the 1st of June 2004. I am in Ravenclaw and I play chaser on the house team. My best subject is Ancient Runes", Rose says

"Parents?" Dumbledore asks eyes twinkling

"Ronald Weasley and Hermonie Granger", Rose says smiling

"What?" Ron stutters

Hermonie rolls her eyes again and slaps Ron's head. Causing snickers from around the room.

"It means we are married", she explains

"You are finally apart of the family", Molly beams

"I think we better carry on", Dumbledore says

"I am Hugo Weasley. I am 11. I was born on the 21st of November 2006. I am about to start my second year at Hogwarts. I am in Hufflepuff and I am keeper on the Hufflepuff team my best subject is potions", Hugo says

"I am John Weasley. I am 10. I was born on the 17th of December 2007. I am about to start my first year at Hogwarts", John says

"I am Allison Weasley. I am 9 and was born on the 31st of October 2008", Allison says

"This is Victor he is 8 and was born on the 15th of February 2010", I say pointing to the small boy

"This is Nick Weasley. He is 6 and was born on the 22nd of March 2012", Molly II says pointing to Nick

"This is Althea and Robert Weasley. Both are 4 years old and are were born on the 19th of July 2014", Roxie says

"And this is William Weasley. Who has just turned 2. His birthday is the 5th of August 2016", Vic says holding William close

"I have 9 kids?" Ron squeaks

"Yep. Aunt Hermonie wanted a big family", Teddy explains

Hermonie smiles at her children. It was weird to think of her children. But here they were.

"What do Ron and I do?" Hermonie asks

"Dad is head of the Auror Office and Mum is Head of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Because of their jobs we spend a lot of time at Uncle Harry's house", Rose explains

"Now we get to Pa and Ma's kids", Teddy says grinning

"Who did I marry?" Harry asks

"Ginvera Weasley", Teddy replies grinning

All the Weasley men glare at Harry and Ginny rolls her eyes.

"So do I get to know who is who?" Ginny asks smiling

"Hey Mum. I am the famous James Sirius Potter the second. I am 15 and my birthday is the 31st of March 2003. I am in Gryffindor and play beater on the house team", James II says grinning

"Mr Potter really did you have to name him after those two", Minerva glares at him

Harry blushes but doesn't comment.

"I am Albus Severus Potter. I am 14 and my birthday is April 4th 2004. I am in Slytherin and my seeker for the house team. My best subject is Potions", Albus says smiling

Both Dumbledore and Snape eyes go wide at the name.

"I am honoured", Dumbledore says

"Really?" Snape says shocked

"Yeah. Dad said you were the bravest man he ever knew. That was why I was named after him", Albus explains

"Thank you", Snape says softly to Harry

Much to everyone's surprise.

"Ok. I am Summer Hermonie Potter. I am 13 and I was born on May 23rd 2005. I am in Ravenclaw and I play chaser on the house team. My best subject is charms", Sum says smiling at her parents

"I am Lily Luna Potter. I am 12. I was born on the 14th of June 2006. I am in Gryffindor and my best subject is Potions", Lily says smiling

"I am Remus Neville Potter. I am 11. I was born on the 15th of July 2007. I am about to start my first year of Hogwarts", Rem says

"Thank you Harry", Remus says smiling at Harry

"I am Jackson Ronald Potter. I am 9 about to turn 10. I was born on the 28th of August 2008", Jack says

"I am George Fredrick Potter. I am Jackson's twin", George Potter says

"Hey thanks mate and little sister", George says grinning madly

"I am Minerva Dora Potter. I am 8 and I am born on the 17th of October 2009", Min says

Minerva looks shocked then turns to Harry and Ginny and thanks them. So does Tonks.

"This is Regulus Joseph Potter. He is 7 and was born on the 14th of December 2010", Molly II says

"This is Evan Michael Potter. He is 5 and was born on the 1st of December 2012", Roxie says

"This is Collin Samuel Potter. He is 4 and was born on the 13th of November 2013", Lucy says

"This is Tali Eileen Potter. She is 3 and was born on the 29th of January 2015 and this is her Twin Sally Winter Potter", Molly II says

"And finally this little devil on my lap is Susan Jane Potter. She has just turned 1. Her birthday date is July 31st 2017", Teddy says holding Susan up in his arms

All the past girls cooed at the sweet little baby.

"You got my sister pregnant 12 times", Ron exclaims

"Mind your own business Ronald", Ginny growls, "It would have been my own decision"

"You have 14 kids Ginny", Fred says

"Yeh and I bet I love them all equally", Ginny says smiling at her children

"Mummy", Tali cries running to Ginny

"Mama", William cries pulling away from Vic and running towards Hermonie

Ginny picks her up and hugs her tightly. So does Hermonie to William. Everyone looks at each other. This was going to be interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

><p><em>August 9<em>_th__ 2005_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"So who is in what houses?" Sirius asks breaking the silence caused by Tali and William running to their parents.

"Before I start I better tell you the nick names for everyone. I am Ted, Sapphire is Saph, Scorpius is Scor, Scarlett is Scar, Skylar is Sky, Sabella is Bella, Sophia is Sophia, Frank is Frank, Alice is Ali, Louis is Lou, Mary is Mary, Harry is Arry, Peter is Petty, Rodger is Rod, Lorcan is Lor, Lysander is Lys, Landon is Lan or Land, Larissa is Rissa, Latasha is Tasha or Tash, Victorie is Vic, Dominique is Dom, Louis is Louis, Isabelle is Isa, Albert is Bert, Abigail is Abby or Abs, Anthony is Tony, Arthur is Art, Annabelle is Ann, Molly is Mol, Lucy is Lu, Sarah is Sar, Laura is Lau, Marcus is Mark, Fred is the same, Roxanne is Roxie or Rox, Alexzander is Alex or Zander, Annie is Annie, Sophie is Soph, Taylor is Tay, Rose is Rosie, Hugo is the same, John is the same, Allison is Ally, Victor is Vic, Nick is Nicky, Althea is Thea, Robert is Rob, William is Will, James is Jamie, Albus is Al, Summer is Sum, Lily is Lil, Remus is Rem, Jackson is Jack, George is Georgie, Minerva is Min, Regulus is Reg, Evan is the same, Collin is Col, Tali is the same, Sally is Sal, and Susan is Sue", Teddy says reeling everybody off

"So you what shorter visions of your names?" Molly asks

"Yep. Everyone finds it easier. Especially the younger kids", Vic says

"So now to your question Uncle Sirius. Saph, Frank, Isa, Abby, Art, Mol, Roxie, Alex, Ann, Soph, James and Lily are in Gryffindor", Teddy says

"Scar, Lou, Lorcan, Lys, Dom, Albert, Tony, Lucy, Rose and Sum are in Ravenclaw", Victorie says grinning

"Alice, Sarah, Laura and Hugo are in Hufflepuff", Dom says

"Scor, Louis, Fred and Al are in Slytherin", Teddy adds

"So all separate houses?" Remus says

"Yep. I was in Gryffindor too", Teddy replies

What's your best subject?" Minerva asks

"Myself: DADA, Charms and Potions, Victorie: Potions, Herbology and Charms, Dominique Weasley: Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and Charms, Louis: Care of Magical Creatures, Abby: Transfiguration and DADA, Molly II: Transfiguration and DADA, Sapphire: DADA, Frank: Charms and Potions, Isabelle: Charms, Anthony: Charms, Lucy: Charms, Fred II: DADA, and Charms, Roxanne: Potions and Transfiguration, James: Transfiguration and Charms, Scorpius: Potions, Alice: Arithmacy and Charms, Albert: Arithmacy, Sarah: Potions, Alexander: DADA, Rose: Ancient Runes, Albus: Potions, Scarlett: Ancient Runes, Louise: Transfiguration, Arthur Weasley II: Herbology, Laura Weasley: Herbology, Summer: Charms, Mary: Potions, Lorcan: Herbology, Lysander: Care of Magical Creatures, Annie: Care of Magical Creatures, Sophie: Herbology, Hugo: Potions and Lily: Potions", Teddy says

"Who's on the house team?" Ron asks excited

Teddy grins, "The question is who is not on it. Gryffindor Team is Sapphire Malfoy: Chaser, Frank Longbottom: Chaser, Isabelle Weasley: Chaser, Abby Weasley: Seeker, Rox Weasley: Beater, Alexander Weasley: Keeper, and James Potter: Beater and captain"

"Ravenclaw team is Scarlett Malfoy: Keeper, Louise Longbottom: Seeker Dom Weasley: Beater and captain, Anthony Weasley: Beater, Lucy Weasley: Chaser, Rose Weasley: Chaser and Summer Potter: Chaser", Vic says smiling

"Hufflepuff team is Sarah: Seeker, Laura: Chaser and Hugo Keeper", Molly says smiling too

"Slytherin team is Scorpius: Chaser, Louis: Chaser, Fred: Beater and Albus: seeker", Teddy finishes

"So it is a family affair?" Fred and George asks grinning madly

"Yep. You should see it when they play. You couldn't tell they were family and friends when they are in the air", Teddy says

"So they play rough?" Harry asks

"Yep. Trust me all the teachers draw straws to see who is going to reefer their matches", Vic says laughing

All the past people look at each other. Few are grinning.

"So are any of you prefects?" Molly asks

"Yes. Before we tell you. Grandma Minerva made it so prefects are from the 3th year and up", Teddy says, "I was also head boy in my time"

Everyone nods waiting for them to continue.

"I was head girl in my time. For Gryffindor, Molly II is 6th year prefect, Roxie is 5th year prefect and Alex is 4th year prefect", Vic says

"I am head girl this year. For Hufflepuff Alice is 4th year prefect and Laura is 3rd year prefect", Dom say smiling

"For Ravenclaw, Tony is 5th year prefect with Lucy, Albert and Rose are both 4th year prefects and Scarlett is 3rd year prefect", Teddy says listing of the names

"For Slytherin Louis is sixth year prefect and Albus is 4th year prefect", Molly II says

"So many prefects", Molly beams grinning at her grandchildren, "Who is in What year?"

"Dom is in year 7, Louis, Abby and Molly II are in year 6, Saph, Frank, Isa, Tony, Lucy, Fred II, Roxie and James are in year 5, Scor, Alice, Albert, Sarah, Alex, Rose, and Albus are in year 4, Scar, Louise, Arthur, Laura, and Sum are in year 3, Mary, Lorcan, Lys, Ann, Soph, Hugo and Lil are in year 2 and starting this year are Sky, Harry, Landon, Anna, Marcus, Tay, John and Rem", Victoria says

I am 21 years old, Victoria is 20, Dominique is 17, Louis, Abby, Molly II and Allison are 16, Sapphire, Frank, Isabelle, Tony, Lucy, Fred II, Roxie, and James are 15, Albus, Rose, Alex, Sarah, Albert, and Alice are 14, Louise, Arthur, Laura and Sum are 13, Lily, Hugo, Annie, Sophie, Lorcan, Lys and Mary are 12, Harry, Landon, Anna, Mark, Taylor, John and Remus are 11, Jackson, and George are 10, Bella, Larissa, and Min are 9, Peter, Victor, and Regulus are 8, Sophia, Latasha are 7 years old, Rodger, is 7, Nick and Evan are 6 years old, Collin is 5, Althea and Robert are 4, Tali and Sally are 3, William is 2 and Susan is 1 ", Teddy adds

"So many first years", Molly says, "And young ones. I wonder how your parents handle so many kids it must be crazy"

"Yeh. This year is going to be crazy", Vic says smiling

"So who are who's godparents?" Hermonie asks

"James II, Albus, Sum, Remus, Jackson, George and Minerva's are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonie, Lily, Reg, Tali, Sally and Susan's are Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah, Collin and Evan are Uncle Draco and Aunt Astoria, Hugo, Rose, and John are Harry and Ginny, Allison, Victor, Nick are Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill, Althea and William are Uncle Rolf and Aunt Luna, Robert's is Uncle Draco and Aunt Astoria, Fred II, Roxie, Alex's are Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, Annie, Sophie and Taylor's are Harry and Ginny, Molly II, and Lucy are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonie, Sarah, Laura and Marcus's are Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, Abby, Tony, Arthur II and Anna's are Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, Vic, Dom, Louis's are Harry and Ginny, Isabelle and Albert are Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, Lorcan, Lys and Landon's are Harry and Ginny, Larissa and Latasha are Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah, Frank, and Alice are Harry and Ginny, Louise and Mary are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonie, Harry, Peter and Rodger are Uncle Rolf and Aunt Luna, Sapphire and Scorpius are Harry and Ginny, Scarlett and Skylar are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonie, Sabella and Sophia are Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah", Teddy says

"We are honoured", everyone says

"Now James and Fred would have made prefect if they didn't spend half their time in detention. They broke the record for most detentions in a year. They are now going for the whole timer", Teddy says

"So basically they are like James and Sirius", Minerva says groaning

"I can't believe anyone bet our record", Sirius says

"Hey I think we bet your record", Fred and George says

"Nope. We bet all of you", James says proudly

"So who are the trouble makers?" Minerva asks, "Who do I have to deal with in the future?"

"The new maunders are Sapphire, Frank, Louis, Fred II and James II. They are the cause of all your headaches and the reason why we are all suck in the past", Teddy says glaring at them

"What were you doing before you got here?" Ginny asks

"When the adults had to go to a meeting at Hogwarts I think it was about security. So they left all the kids in mine, Vic, Molly II, Dom, and Abby care. We were all having lunch at Potter Manor when those 5 started playing with the broken time turner and it ended us up here", Teddy explains

"Potter Manor?" Sirius asks

"Yeh. Pa built Potter Manor after the war. Aunt Hermonie and Uncle Ron got a lot of money because they helped defeat Voldemort and they built Weasley Manor. Uncle Draco and Aunt Astoria live at Malfoy Manor, Uncle Rolf and Aunt Luna live at Scamander Manor, Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah built and live in Longbottom Manor, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur live at Shell cottage, Uncle Charlie and Aunt Madeline live at a house in Surrey, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey live a Pervell Manor, and Uncle George and Aunt Angeline live above Uncle George's shop", Teddy says

"So everyone stays at home during the summer?" Ginny asks

"No. We all stay at Potter Manor. Because of our parents jobs they are gone a lot so we stay at Potter Manor", Molly II says

"Does anyone else stay there?" Remus asks

"Yes. Grandma Tonks and Grandma Minerva stay there", Teddy replies

"What is everyone's jobs?" Dumbledore asks

"Grandma Minerva is the headmistress at Hogwarts, Grandpa Weasley is the duty minister for magic, Uncle Neville is Herbology professor and head of Gryffindor house, Aunt Hannah is the land lady at the leaky cauldron, Uncle Draco is the potions master at Hogwarts and head of Slytherin House, Aunt Astoria is Head of Department of International Magical Cooperation, Uncle Rolf and Aunt Luna are both naturalists, Uncle Bill is a curse breaker at Gringotts, Aunt Fleur works at Gringotts too, Uncle Charlie is still a dragon keeper, Aunt Madeline is the Head of Department of Social Services, Uncle Percy is Head of the department of Transportation, Aunt Audrey is the Head of Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Uncle George owns Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Aunt Angelina is Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports, Uncle Ron is the head of the Auror office, Aunt Hermonie is the Head of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Pa is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Ma is a stay at home Mum. That is why everyone stays at Potter Manor most of the time", Teddy answers

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes. Absorbing what they have been told.

"I am very proud of you cub", Sirius says hugging Harry tightly

Suddenly Susan begins to cry. Everyone turns to look at her.

"She is just hungry. And no wonder it is late", Teddy says flicking his wand conjuring a bottle for her

"I will make everyone something to eat then it will be time for bed. I don't know where we will put you", Molly frets

"Just show us a spare room and we will do the rest", Vic says

After they had eaten they were shown to a spare room. The past people had followed them to watch what they were going to do. Dom flicks her wand and the room becomes clean. Victorie flicks her wand and the room expands. Teddy flicks his wand and 14 bunk beds appear and one crib. The bunk beds had up to 5 beds each.

"Ok. Bed 1 is Dom, Frank, Sophia, Tali and Sally, Bed 2 is Molly II, James, Rod, Althea, Bed 3 is Abby, Saph, Min, Tasha, Bed 4 is Alice, Fred II, Collin, and Rissa, Bed 5 is Rox, Louis, Evan and Robert, Bed 6 is Lucy, Allison, Sabella, and Peter, Bed 7 is Albert, Reg, George, Jack, and Alex, Bed 8 is Isa, Harry, Land, Sky, and Mark, Bed 9 is Al, Victor, Nick and Mary, Bed 10 is Sum, Lily, Rose, Sarah, and Lou, Bed 11 is Tony, Rem, John, Hugo and Tay, Bed 12 Annie, Soph, Laura, Anna, and Arthur, Bed 13 is Scor, Lys, Lorcan, and Scar. Vic and I will share a bed and Susan and Will in the crib", Teddy says directing everyone to their bed

"Goodnight everyone", Vic says to the past people

The past people left in shock at how they transformed the room and fixed everyone up. They all knew one thing for certain they were definably close…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible.<strong>** Now I have a surgey on the 14th so I won't be updating before or after it for about a week. Please stick with me.**

**Now Please check out some of my other stories.**

* * *

>1. Sun Rise (Bella &amp; Paul)<p><p>

What if Paul was the one the found Bella in the beginning of New Moon? What if Paul imprinted on Bella? What if Bella asked him to take her far away from Forks? What if they return 8 years later?

* * *

>2. Harry's Army (Harry Potter. Harry)<p><p>

Set in Harry Potter 5. Harry is sick of people keeping everything from him. So he form's is own organization. Set on riding the world of Voldemort and keeping the students safe. And it is time for secrets that Harry has kept to come into the light.

* * *

>3. True Mate (Twilight. Jasper &amp; Bella)<p><p>

What if Jasper slipped up and killed someone? What if he locked himself in his room? What if Edward refuses to let Bella come to the house? What if when they went hunting Bella went over? What if Bella took Jasper away and they fall in love?

* * *

>4. Time Turner (Harry Potter. Harry &amp; Teddy)<p><p>

Set 20 years after the war. Everyone is living peacefully. Teddy and Victorie are babysitting all of the kids when the 5 new Marauder's get their hands on a time turner. What could go wrong?

* * *

>5. Bella's Secrets (Twilight &amp; Harry Potter. Bella &amp; Harry)<p><p>

Set in NM and before HP4. What if Bella was a witch? But not just any witch she is the daughter of Sirius Black. What if after NM she returns to her school and her friends? What if Bella was the most powerful witch alive?. What secrets does Bella hide?

* * *

>6. Bringing them Home (NCIS)<p><p>

What if Gibbs believe's Jenny's alive and goes to find her with the help of Ducky? What could happen?

* * *

>7. Together Again (Twilight. Edward &amp; Bella)<p><p>

Sequel to Forgiveness. It has been many years since Bella and Edward left now they coming back to help against a new threat. Who is this new threat? How will everyone deal with being together again?

* * *

>8. Secrets (Vampire Academy)<p><p>

Set in Last Sacrifice. What if Rose had a brother? What if all these years they have kept it a secret from everyone? What if Rose was not all Dhampir? What if Rose broke out of jail with the help of her brother and returns 10 years later?

* * *

>9. A Long Wait (Twlight. Edward &amp; Bella)<p><p>

Set 90 years after New Moon after Edward left Bella in the forest. Now the Cullen's return to Forks. One of them has a secret that he has kept for a very long time now it is forced out into the open. When they see a Vampire Bella and her family.

* * *

>10. Pay Back (Twilight. Bella)<p><p>

What if Bella stayed as the Cullen's for the weekend without Edward? What if Bella had been down lately and they decided to cheer her up with some pranks? What if the pranks they did on Bella made her upset that she runs to her identical twin sister?

* * *

>11. Christmas Wish (Twilight. Edward &amp; Bella)<p><p>

It is Christmas time at the start of New Moon. A young woman goes to inform the Cullen's of an event that will change their lives forever. Will they go back to Forks? One Shot.

* * *

>12. Forgiveness (Twlight. Edward &amp; Bella)<p><p>

Edward left Bella in the woods and she gets changed by Victoria. What if Bella found her presents and a letter that Edward had left for her. Now they meet 3 years later, when the Cullen's go to Dartmouth.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

><p><em>2018<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts<em>

* * *

><p>Harry sighs as Draco and Ron start to argue for the fourth time that day. Harry wonders why they actually became friends. He wished they stop he had a splitting headache.<p>

"Boys stop", Minerva says having enough of the argument and seeing Harry holding his head

"Thank you", Harry says with a sigh

"You alright?" Ginny asks him touching his arm

"I have a killer of a headache", Harry replies holding his head feeling a little sick

"I will go and get you a pain potion", Draco says flooing to his chambers

Draco is back in seconds with a pain potion and hands it to Harry.

"That should help", Draco says

"Thanks Draco", Harry says taking the potion

"When did that headache start mate?" Ron asks

"About the same time your first argument did", Harry retorts with a sigh as the potion starts to take effect

"Let's end the meeting and go home. Harry needs rest", Ginny says with concern

"I agree. I will go with you. It is late and we aren't getting anywhere", Minerva says

"Will you come back with us?" Ginny asks, "Everyone is staying at the manor"

"I will if that's ok. I want to see the kids", Minerva says getting her travelling cloak

"I wonder if the house is still standing", Bill comments smiling as they walk out of Hogwarts

"I paid Teddy enough to keep them out of trouble", Harry replies leaning a bit on Ginny

They all quickly apparate to Potter manor. To find it quiet and dark.

"Teddy must have them in bed", Molly says

"That must be it", Hermonie says

Harry couldn't help the feeling of dread that comes over him. They all make their way inside Ginny, Astoria, Hermonie, Hannah, Fleur, Madeline, Audrey, Angelina and Luna make their way upstairs as everyone else goes to sit I the living room.

"I am glad the house isn't destroyed. I owe Teddy 20 Galleons", Harry says sitting down with a sigh

"HARRY!" Ginny screams

"RON!" Hermonie yells

"DRACO!" Astoria yells

"NEVILLE!" Hannah yells

"BILL!", Fleur yells

"CHARLIE!" Madeline yells

"PERCY!" Audrey yells

"GEORGE!" Angelina yells

Everyone bolts up the stairs to they find their wives.

"What is it?" Neville asks

"They aren't here", Hannah replies

"What do you mean?" Harry asks slowly his headache slowly returning

"The kids aren't in their beds", Ginny replies

"Search the house", Harry orders

Everyone quickly spreads out wands drawn and Harry heads to his office. To find the door open. Harry raises his wand and enters to find the room empty. It looked like someone had been in there. Arthur quickly appears at the door.

"Anything?" Harry asks

"Nothing. The house is empty. The dining room is a mess like they left before finishing. Charms reveal that only us are in the house", Arthur replies leading Harry to the dining room where everyone is gathered

All the women were shedding tears.

"Where are my babies?" Ginny cries going into Harry's arms

"Don't worry we will find them. Ron will come with me to get Auror support. We will search everywhere. We will find them", Harry promises, "We will have to search Hogwarts, Malfoy Manor and the Burrow. Everyone else's places as well"

Everyone nods all the men were trying to comfort their wives.

"Ron, Percy with me", Harry orders letting go of Ginny and starting to walk outside

Ron and Percy quickly follows and they apparate to the Ministry. Harry casts his Patronus.

"All Auror report for active duty", Harry orders letting the Patronus go

"Percy see if the Floo was activated at Potter manor. Then check everywhere else. Then lock it down", Harry orders Percy

In minutes 100 Aurors report in for duty.

"Everyone we have an emergency at Potter Manor. All the Potter-Weasley-Malfoy-Scamander-Longbottom-Lupin kids are missing. I need everyone to search. Diagon Alley, The Leaky Cauldron, Malfoy Manor, Weasley Manor, Scamander Manor, Longbottom Manor, Shell Cottage, 12 Grimmauld Place, Peverell Manor, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade", Harry says

Everyone's looks turn grim. They all knew this was dead serious.

"Everyone split up", Ron orders sharply

Everyone quickly spilt up into squads and spilt up. They all knew this was important and to turn over every rock…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**I am having 8 teeth removed within the next 30 days. So please be patient with me.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

><p><em>10<em>_th__ of August 2018_

* * *

><p>Harry was looking through his office. After all the searches had turned up nothing. Percy had reported no floos had been used at any of their houses. The kids were officially missing.<p>

Harry just felt something in his office was off. Maybe it was just his head. After all he had a splitting headache. Maybe he should take a headache reliever and go and rest.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ron says coming into the room after comforting his wife

"Something seems off in here or is it just me?" Harry asks

"Let me look", Ron says leading a hand

They both search in silence for a number of minutes.

"Harry where is your time turner?" Ron asks

"What?" Harry asks

"Your time turner where is it? I saw it on your desk the other day", Ron explains

Harry looks over his desk realising the time turner wasn't there.

"_Accio Time Turner"_, Harry says

Nothing happens and Harry's feeling of dread returns.

"Ron gather everyone in the dining room. I need to run to the office", Harry says

"Ok", Ron says looking confused

Harry ran to the floo not believe the idea that had come into his mind. He quickly reaches his office.

"_Accio Time Turner"_, Harry says again

This turns into the same result nothing.

"Oh god. They didn't" Harry whisperers

Harry runs back out and too home not knowing what he was going to tell the family…

"Why did Harry have you gather us Ron? Had he found out what happened to our children?" Hermonie asks looking like she had been crying all night.

Actually it looked like all the ladies spent the night crying thinking about what could be happening to their babies.

"I don't know 'monie ' Harry just told me to gather everyone", Ron replies

Everyone included: Draco and Astoria Malfoy, Neville and Hannah Longbottom, Rolf and Luna Scamander, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Bill and Fleur Weasley, Charlie and Madeline Weasley, Percy and Audrey Weasley, George and Angelina Weasley, Ron and Hermonie Weasley, Harry and Ginny Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Adroadoma Tonks.

Everyone sat waiting for Harry to return. Harry quickly walks in the door out of breath.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asks

"Do you all remember that broken Time turner I have been trying to fix?" Harry asks

"Of course we do. You have been trying for weeks. Why don't you just give up?" George asks

"Because it was for a project", Harry replies

"What do you mean was?" Percy asks

"It's missing. And so are…", Harry leaves it hanging

"In can only go back hours", Astoria says

"This one was broken. That means…", Harry starts

"That it good possibly go back years. There is no way to track a person that has used a time turner", Hermonie says softly

Everyone is silent. All their thoughts were centred on how far back their children had gotten back in time. Were they in a dangerous time? Where they safe?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:) Sorry for the short chapter<strong>

**I am getting 8 teeth out on the 1st so I won't be updating for a couple of weeks.**


	7. Chapter 6

****Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I ended up having ten teeth removed. But now I am back. I hope you all enjoy this chapter:)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .6.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>1995<em>

* * *

><p>It was morning when Teddy woke up. He quickly remembers where he is and sighs. He knew by now. Everyone would know that they are missing. He just hoped his Pa would realize the time turner is missing and makes an connection. He yawns he and Victorie had been up all night with Susan. He prayed for the day she would sleep through the night.<p>

"Vic. Wake up", Teddy says shaking her slightly

Victorie groans but opens her eyes, "I wish this was just a dream"

"I do too. Come on we have to get everyone up, fed and changed", Teddy says getting up from the bed

Half hour later everyone was down stairs waiting for Molly II and Victorie to cook them breakfast. Teddy was heating up Susan's bottle.

"Do you think our parents know we are missing?" Lorcan asks

"I am sure they do. The question is do they know we are in the past", Summer says

"Hopefully James left something in Pa's office to let him know he was in there", Teddy says starting to fed Susan

"We were very careful", James says

"Now is not the time to be careful. We need to find a way to contact our parents", Dominique says as the past people come stumbling into the room

"You didn't have to make breakfast", Molly says

"It was no trouble. It is the least we can do", Molly II says smiling serving up the food

"What were you talking about?" Hermonie asks

"About weather our parents know we are missing. And if they know we are in the past", Abby says

"I am sure they do dears", Molly says

"We are not quite sure. Only if Uncle Harry notices his time turner is missing. Will he know we are in the past", Rose says

"I think I may have come up with a solution", Dumbledore says entering the room

"And the solution is?" Victorie asks taking a seat

"I have a time capsule. I can leave it in my office and in the future it will glow and Minerva will go and investigate it", Dumbledore says eyes twinkling

"What do you need from us?" Teddy asks

"Just a letter from one of you and maybe some proof you are here", Dumbledore says

Victorie quickly takes off her necklace, "I think this will do. Can we write some letters to them? And can them send some back?"

"They can send it back. I will leave instructions on how to work the time capsule", Dumbledore says taking the necklace

An hour later and 2 letters later Dumbledore left to set up the time capsule.

"So what are we going to do today?" Sirius asks smiling at his godsons children

"Why don't you find out more about us?" Teddy says smiling

"How did you go on your N.E.W.T.S?" Remus asks

"I got 'O' in Defence, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. I got 'E' In Herbology, and Ancient Runes and 'A' in Arithmacy", Teddy says

"What do you do for a living?" Tonks asks her son

"I am training to be an Auror. Pa and Uncle Ron says I am doing great at it and that I make my parents proud", Teddy replies

"You do make us proud Teddy. So much I wish we could be there with you", Remus says

"What did you get on your N.E.W.T.S?" Bill asks Victorie

"I got 'O' in Potions, Herbology and Charms, I got 'E' in Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Transfiguration and Defence. I am training to be a healer", Victorie replies grinning

"What about you?" Bill asks Dom

"I got 'O' In Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and Charms, 'E' in Defence and Transfiguration, 'A' in Potions, Herbology and Care of Magical creatures and 'P' in History of Magic. They were in my O.W.L.S. I am doing my N.E.W.T.S this year. When I graduate I plan to be a curse breaker like you dad", Don says

Bill grins

"In my O.W.L.S I got 'O' in Transfiguration, Defence and Potions, 'E' in care of magical creature, Ancient Runes, and Herbology, 'A' in Arithmacy and History of magic and 'P' in Astronomy", Molly says

Abby goes next, "I got 'O' in Charms and Defence, 'E' in Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, 'A' in Astronomy, 'P' in History of Magic"

"So all of you are pretty good in school", Molly says smiling proudly at her grandkids

"Except for Louis. He only got three O.W.L.S. He doesn't spend a minute on studying. He would rather do pranks with James, Frank, Sapphire and Fred II", Victorie says with a sigh, "He took Divination in his O.W.L.S year"

Everyone just shock their heads. The rest of the day went by quickly with them quickly learning everything about the future kids. Dumbledore returns about dinner time in his hand were 10 red envelopes and 10 normal letters…

* * *

><p><em>2019<em>

* * *

><p>Minerva sat in her office head in her hands. Where were those kids? Could Harry be right and they are in the past?<p>

"Minerva", Albus says from his portrait

"Yes?" Minerva asks

"I don't know why but my time capsule is glowing red. I think you need to check it", Albus says

Minerva gives him a look before going over to the time capsule. She opens it to find a necklace and three letters. She's sure she recognises the necklace from somewhere. She opens the letter addressed to her.

_Dear Minerva,_

_I hear in your time you are headmistress. And I must say I am proud of you. Now for the topic at hand. I am sure you are aware by now the disappearance of the Potter-Weasley-Malfoy-Scamander-Longbottom-Lupin kids._

_I am sorry to say they are with me in my time. The date is August 10th 1995. It appears young Mister James Potter and his group got hold of Harry's time turner. They are now stuck in my time. The necklace is from Miss Victorie Weasley. I am sure to be Mrs Lupin._

_They are safe at Grimmauld place with Molly, Arthur, Bill, George, Fred, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermonie, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Mad-eye and the rest of the order. I will do my best to make sure the children remain safe._

_I hope with the help of Miss Granger or as I here Mrs Weasley you will be able to return these children to your time._

_I have left instructions on how to use the time capsule and you will be able to send the children letters._

_Also included our letters to the Potter's and the Weasley's._

_Hope you are well._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Oh dear Merlin", Minerva whispers

They did go into the past. Now they are in great danger. Minerva runs and grabs her cloak.

"Potter Manor", she says into the floo

* * *

><p><em>Potter Manor<em>

* * *

><p>It had been a start of a really long day. Everyone was tried. Ginny had forced Harry to have a nap several hours ago. It was now 3'o cloak in the afternoon. Ginny and the others didn't know what to do. It was a complete surprise when Minerva arrived by the floo.<p>

"What's going on?" Neville asks her

"Where is Harry?" Minerva asks

"He is upstairs asleep", Ginny replies quietly

"You better get him. I have something that you all need to see", Minerva says urgently

Ginny doesn't question why she just runs up the stairs. 5 minutes later she is back with Harry who is looking a little worse for wear.

"What's going on Minerva?" Harry asks

"He let me read this letter to you. I found it in Albus's time capsule", Minerva says then begins to read

By the end of the reading 5 sets of parents were furious. How could they be so stupid? They are now stuck in the past. In a dangerous time. The rest of the parents were angry too. But not as much as Harry & Ginny, Bill & Fleur, Draco & Astoria, George & Angelina, and Neville & Hannah.

"This is the other letter", Minerva says handing it to Harry

_Dear Pa_

_Sorry we are stuck in the past. I'll do my best to make sure everyone is safe. James, Frank, Fred, Sapphire, and Louis stole your time turner. We didn't realise undo it was too late. _

_Everyone is fine and you probably heard we landed at Grimmauld Place. We are safe for now. I hope Aunt Hermonie will get us home soon._

_The others wanted me to tell you they love you and they want to come home._

_Love Teddy_

"Did they say we could write back?" Ginny asks a dangerous glint in her eyes

"Yes", Minerva replies

"Well I have some words to say to my son", Ginny says, "Anyone wish to join me?"

Many people nodded.

One hour later all letters and howlers were done. Now they just had to figure out a way to get them back home…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter .7.**

* * *

><p><em>1995<em>

* * *

><p>James, Fred II, Sapphire, Louis and Frank gulp when they see the red envelopes.<p>

"Howlers", James mutters

All the past people wince in symphony. Teddy and the other children who weren't in trouble laugh.

"These are for you", Dumbledore says smiling

"Looks like the first howler agrees with you", Fred II mutters

"They are timed", James mutters

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!", the howler shrieks

Ginny pales realising that she had sent the howler. All the past people let out a chuckle.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT TIME TURNER. HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF YOUR FATHERS STUDY! YOU ARE GROUNDED DO YOU HEAR ME?" the howler shrieks

"I think the neighbours heard you", James mutters

"DON'T YOU SASS ME. I RAISED YOU REMEMBER AND I CAN EASIERLY KILL YOU. NO MARAUDERS MAP, NO INVISABLITY CLOAK, NO BROOM. NEVER, NEVER, NEVER!", the howler shrieks more loudly

"Wow Ginny you sure have some vocal chords", Fred says grinning

"I feel sorry for James", George says grinning

"WHEN YOU GET HOME I AM GIVING YOU THE MOST DESGUSTING JOBS YOU CAN IMAGINE. AND I AM NOT LETTING YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT. DO YOU HEAR ME?" the howler shrieks

James winces.

"She always was overprotective. She had tracking charms on us till we went to Hogwarts and dad convinced her that she didn't need them anymore", Summer says grinning at her brothers misfortune

"AND Teddy be a dear and make sure James is in charge of Susan duty", the howler says pleasantly exploding

"Well someone took after mother", Fred teases earning him a glare from his mum and Ginny

"Looks like the next howler is starting", Bill says

"FREDRICK GEOGRE WEASLEY!" the howler shrieks

Fred II winces.

"Angelina?" George asks looking scared

"Yep", Teddy says grinning

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT TIME TURNER. I BOUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD AND I CAN EASIERLY TAKE YOU BACK OUT. YOU OVERSALY DIDN'T THINK OF YOUR FAMILY WHEN YOU DID THIS PRANK OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T BE IN THE BIGGEST PANIC IN MY LIFE AND FORCED TO TAKE A CALMING DAUGHT!" the howler shrieks

"Not that it helped", Fred II mutters

"YOU ARE GROUNDED. I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN. YOU WILL NOT SEE THE INSIDE OF YOUR FATHERS JOKE SHOP EITHER. NEVER DO YOU HEAR ME. WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU WILL KNOW WHAT IT LIKES TO GET HIT WITH A DOZEN BLUDGERS", the howler shrieks exploding

Fred II winces knowing he will have to face his mother eventually. The third howler was already smoking.

"FREDRICK WEASLEY YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE", a male voice yells from the howler

Fred II gulps

"Who's that?" Hermonie asks

"My father", Fred II says quietly his father doesn't get mad offend and when he does he must really be in trouble.

Everyone turns to George shocked. George himself looks shocked.

"I HAVE TWO RULES WHEN IT COMES TO PRANKS. ONE IT MUST NOT EFFECT MY BUSINESS AND TWO IT MUST NOT HARM YOUR FAMILY. YOU HAVE DONE NUMBER TWO THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE I HAVE. I LIKE YOUR PRANKS WHEN THEY DON'T HURT ANYONE. YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE. YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF I LET YOU GO TO HOGWARTS AFTER THIS. AND YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF YOU SEE YOU'RE FRIENDS AGAIN ANYTIME SOON. THINK ON THAT UNTIL WE GET YOU OUT OF THERE", the howler yells exploding

Everyone winces.

"That was George?" Molly asks shocked

"Yep. He doesn't get mad offend and when he does you will know about it", Roxie says only feeling a little bit sorry for her brother

"I am so dead when I get home", Fred II says

The fourth howler was beginning to smoke. Everyone didn't know who was going to be the next.

"LOUIS DAVID WEASLEY!", the howler shrieks

"Who's that?" Arthur asks

"Aunt Fleur", Albus Potter replies

"YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THEN TO DO THIS. NOW I AM FORCED TO TAKE A CALMING DAUGHT. YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN YOU GET HOME. YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN FOR A MONTH WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU. YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE. JUST WAIT TO YOU GET HOME. NO FRIENDS. NO VISITS TO UNCLE GEORGE'S JOKE SHOP. NEVER. NEVER. NEVER! AND Victorie be a dear and look after everyone", the howler shrieks exploding

"Fleur has a seat for lungs on her", Fred jokes

"She also took one out of mum's books", George says

Bill and everyone glares at them. That's when the fifth howler starts.

"LOUIS WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU GET YOUR COUSINS INTO THIS MESS. YOU ARE GROUNDED. YOU WON'T BE LIVING THE HOUSE ANYTIME SOON", the howler yells

"That's Uncle Bill", Alice Longbottom says

That shocks the past people again.

"YOU'LL BE WANTING TO STAY IN THE PAST WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU. THINK ABOUT THAT!" the howler yells exploding

"Well that was short. You're quite the talker", Fred says to Bill

"That really was Bill. Our Bill?" Molly asks

"Yep", Victorie says not feeling sorry for her brother at all

That's when the sixth howler started.

"FRANK JUSTIN LONGBOTTOM!", the howler shrieks

"That's Aunt Hannah", Victorie says

"HOW DARE YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE? YOU ARE GROUNDED. TILL YOU GROW OLD. DO YOU HERE ME? IT WILL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE I LEAVE YOU WITH THOSE FRIENDS OF YOURS AGAIN. NEVER! NEVER! NEVER", the howler shrieks exploding

Frank winces and gulps when he hears who the seventh howler starts.

"FRANK LONGBOTTOM!" the voice yells from the howler

"That's Uncle Neville", Dominique says for the benefit of the past people

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU ARE STUCK IN A WAR. REMEMBER I WAS PART OF THAT WAR. I KILLED DURING THE FINALE BATTLE. YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE OR LONGER. WHEN YOU GET TO HOGWARTS YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING MY QUARTERS EXPECT FOR LESSONS. NEVER!" the howler yells exploding

"Well who would have thought Longbottom had it in him", Snape mutters

That's when the eight howler started.

"SAPPHIRE SERENITY MALFOY YOU ARE GROUNDED. FOR ETERNITY DO YOU HEAR ME!" the howler shrieks

"That's Aunt Astoria", Lily Potter says

"I AM THE BIGGEST PANIC OF MY LIFE AND YOUR FATHER HAD TO FORCE A CALMING DRAUGHT DOWN ME. A CALMING DRAUGHT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? I DON'T THINK YOU DO. WHAT HAVE YOUR FATHER AND I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE WARS? THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE NOW. WHEN WE GET YOU HOME YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOU'LL NEVER SEE THOSE FRIENDS OF YOURS AGAIN! NEVER!" the howler shrieks exploding

The kids giggle at Sapphire's pale face. That's when the ninth howler started.

"SAPPHIRE MALFOY. YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE. I AM LOCKING YOU UP AND KEEPING YOU AWAY FROM THOSE BOYS. YOU WILL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN. NEVER! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN THE WAR? I WAS A DEATH EATER I SHOULD KNOW. DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE. IF YOU DO I AM GIVING MOLLY, ARTHUR AND SEVERUS PERMISSION TO PUNISH YOU. SEVERVUS KNOWS WHAT HAS HAPPENED LISTEN TO HIM!" the howler yells

"That was Uncle Draco", Abby says

That shocked them. They really didn't think Draco could change. But that was proof. That's when the last howler starts to smoke.

"I have never been so disappointed in my children and I mean all of you. You have put all your siblings and cousins in danger", a quiet voice says from the howler

"Dad", James whispers wincing

Harry pales at that. He had sent the howler.

"How could you do something so stupid. I know moronic stunts. I have done them remember? But this tops all that. Do you know what you have done? You are in a time were Voldemort is. If he learns you are there he will kill you. STAY in the house. DO NOT leave. I am putting Teddy, Victorie, Dominique, Abby and Molly II in charge. Also the current adults. Listen to them. And more importantly DO NOT REVEAL ANYTHING MORE OF THE FUTURE", the howler explodes

Everything is silent. No one from the past could believe Harry had sent the howler.

"Well I think we should read the letters", Molly II says breaking the silence

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

****Author's Note: Happy 20th Birthday to me****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .8.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Well I think we should read the letters", Molly II says breaking the silence<em>

* * *

><p><em>1995<em>

* * *

><p>"Great idea Miss Weasley. Which letter?" Albus Dumbledore asks eyes twinkling<p>

"Mum's and Dad's first", Rose says picking up the letter from her mother and father

"_Dear people of the past,_

_Sorry to dump all our children on you. Hopefully we will have them off your hands soon. I am working on the unspeakables seeing if I can get my hands on other time turner. Hopefully it won't take too long. Otherwise we will have the minister order them to give us a time turner._

_Do not leave Fred II, James II, Frank, Sapphire and Louis together with Sirius and George and Fred. It is a recipe for disaster. Be wirily of their pranks._

_Rose look after you siblings and listen to Teddy, Victorie, Molly II , Dom, Abby and to the current Adults. Sirius, Remus, Mum and Dad please look after our children. _

_We love you. Look after yourselves._

_And do not leave the house!_

_Love Mum & __Dad_

_Hermonie & __Ron Weasley__"_

Molly made notes. She would listen to their advice. She was so happy the Ron and Hermonie got together.

"Who's letter is next?" Arthur asks

"I guess I'll read ours", Abby says picking up the letter

_Dear everyone,_

_I am sure you heard this but we say again sorry to dump our kids on you._

_Mum I hope they won't course you too much trouble. Abby should be able to control her siblings._

_Just let us know if they course you any trouble and we will do something about it._

_Abby, Anthony, Arthur and Annabelle take care of yourselves and your cousins. Do not leave the house. And listen to your Grandmother and Grandfather._

_We love you._

_Love Mum & __Dad_

_Madeline & __Charlie Weasley_

"I am so glad Charlie found love. I was always worried he would never settle down", Molly says

"They are happy together. They meet at a conference about dragons", Anthony tells her

"Let's move on. Who's next?" Minerva says

"We'll go", Scorpius says

_Hello everyone,_

_I am sorry to dump our kids on you and in that time period too. Do not let them out of the house. I know death eater movements in that time. They are safe as long as they stay inside._

_Please kids listen to your father. Please do not leave the house. Look after each other._

_Listen to Molly, Arthur, Severus and the other adults. We will try and get you out of there soon._

_We love you._

_Love Mum & __Dad_

_Astoria & __Draco Malfoy_

"I can't believe Draco is involved in death eater meetings this early", Severus mutters

"Dad doesn't take the dark mark until 6th year. At the moment he just listens in", Scarlett says

"Next letter", Dumbledore says

"We'll go", Alice Longbottom says picking up the letter

_Hello,_

_Sorry about dumping the kids on you. Hopefully they won't cause you too much trouble. _

_Watch out for Frank and his little group. They will try to cause trouble no doubt. Frank if you know what is good for you, you won't cause any trouble._

_Alice, Louise take care of Mary, Peter, Harry and Rodger__. _

_Look out for each over._

_Do not leave the house._

_We love you._

_Love Mum and __Dad_

_Hannah & __Neville Longbottom_

Frank winced he was in so much trouble when he got home.

"We will go next", Lorcan says picking up the letter from his parents.

_Hello,_

_Kids watch out for each other. Be careful of the creatures in that time._

_Do not leave the house._

_Love Mum & __Dad_

_Luna & __Rolf Scamander _

"Short and sweat", Ron says

"That sounds like Luna", Ginny says

"Let's press on", Dumbledore says

"We will go", Dominique says grabbing the letter

_Dear people of the past,_

_Sorry mum and dad for dumping our children on you. They are a handful. Victorie, Dominique you are both in charge._

_Leave Isabelle in the library she loves to read. Albert will play with the other kids._

_Do not leave the house. Please listen to all the adults._

_We love you all._

_Love Mum & __Dad_

_Fleur & __Bill Weasley_

Molly again made mental notes.

"When did Bill and Fleur get together?" Arthur asks

"Sometime this year. Dad was teaching her more English and they fell in love. They marry two years from now", Isabelle says

Bill blushed not telling anyone that they were seeing each other now.

"Next", Charlie says

_Hello everyone,_

_Sorry for what pain I have caused you in the past year. I truly didn't mean it. Now I dump my children on you. I am so sorry._

_Please look after everyone. Molly II you're in charge._

_Lucy you help her._

_We love you_

_Love Mum & __Dad_

_Audrey & __Percy Weasley_

Molly has tears in her eyes.

"Oh my little boy. When does he come back?" Molly asks

"He comes back during the final battle. Three years from now", Lucy says

"When does he get married?" Arthur asks

"In 2000 so 5 years", Sarah says

"Who's next?" Bill asks

"Guess that's us", Roxie says picking up the letter

_Hello everyone,_

_Sorry to dump all of our kids on you. Hopefully we will get them back soon. Harry and Hermonie are working on that._

_Fred please do me a favour and look after your nieces and nephews. Please for me. I know by now you know about your death. I miss you every day. Hopefully I can see you one last time when we pick up our children._

_We love you all._

_Love Mum & __Dad_

_Angelina & __George Weasley_

Fred has tears in his eyes. In the letter he could hear his twins pain.

"I'll take care of them", he whisperers knowing this would be the final thing he could do for him.

"Oh here is a letter from Grandma", Allison Weasley says

_Dear everyone,_

_I would like to give my past self a few tips with dealing with all these children. In our time you learn to love them all like they are your own grandchildren. Lorcan, Lysander, Louise, Scarlett, Isabelle, Albert, Sarah, Rose, Summer, and Albus like reading. The others like to fly and play games. James II, Fred II, Louis, Frank and Sapphire like pranks so keep them away from Fred and George and maybe Sirius. Lucy, Molly II, Victorie, Alice, Abby, and Roxie like to cook. So you might want them to help you cook for everyone._

_When Susan gets fussy try rocking her to sleep. Ginny says that always helps. Teddy and Victorie should be able to handle it. William is an angel. But he does have a bit of seperation issue with Ron and Hermonie. So you might want to be careful there. _

_Fred I would like to say I hope you get to know your Nieces and Nephews. They all want to know their Uncle Fred. _

_They are treasures. I hope you all can lookafter them. Please everyone be careful._

_And do not leave the house!_

_Love Molly Weasley_

The present Molly made many notes. She did find it pretty weird that she was writing to herself.

"Guess the last letter is from our parents", Summer says

_Dear everyone,_

_Sorry to dump all of our kids on you. Especially our 15 kids on you. Yes I count Teddy in that number he is like other son to Harry and me. Remus, Dora we take care of him in the future I hope you will take care of our kids in the past._

_Harry's working on getting a time turner. But it might be a while. Because we need something to get us back to our time._

_Teddy take care of everyone and get to know your parents while you can. And kids get to know you Uncle Fred, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Severus, Aunt Dora, Uncle Remus, Grampa Albus. While you are there._

_Take care of yourselves. Look after each other._

_Love Mum_

_Ginny _

"That's all the letters. I wonder why dad didn't say anything", Albus says

"Maybe he is too busy", Lily says

"I guess that's it", Albus says not looking too sure

"Time for dinner"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

****Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I have been very sick and depressed latly and sick so I haven't felt like writing. I hope you all like this chapter:) ****

********Author's Note 2: My mum has broken her pelvis and a couple of ribs and my nan had another stroke. I am doing my best to keep you all updated and the keep my nan and mum happy.********

****On another note. Happy New Year. I also hope everyone had a Merry Christmas****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .9.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Time for dinner"<em>

* * *

><p>"What can you tell us about where you all live?" Sirius asks curious<p>

"Well Potter Manor is 4 floors. With about 90 rooms. It is so big so it can fit everyone. Since we spend most of our time there", Teddy says

"What about Weasley Manor?" Hermonie asks

"Weasley Manor is 3 floors with about 40 rooms", Rose says

"What subjects do you take?" Hermonie asks her daughter

"I take DADA, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Astronomy", Rose says

"You take a lot of subjects", Ron says to his daughter

"I know. You said I was like mum", Rose replies

"What do you take Dominique?" Bill asks his daughter

"DADA, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, and Herbology", Dom says

"What do you want to do after school?" Bill asks her

"I want to be a curse breaker like you", Dominique says smiling

"Have you told me this?" Bill asks

"Yes and you said you will help me all the way", Dominique says

"I will. I am proud of you. Louis what subjects do you take?" Bill asks his son

"I take DADA, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Astronomy and Divination", Louis replies lazily

"Why Divination?" Bill asks

"Don't ask", Victorie says rolling her eyes

"What do you take Isabelle?" Bill asks

"I take Charms, Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic and Muggle Studies", Isabelle replies

"What do you take Albert?" Bill asks

"I take Charms, Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, Arithmacy, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures", Albert replies

"When did you all get on the Quidditch team?" Bill asks his children

"I got on in second year", Dominique says

"I got on second year as well", Louis replies

"I got on is third year", Isabelle says

"I got on in third year too", Albert replies

"Did you play Quidditch Victorie?" Bill asks her

"Yes I played Chaser when I was at Hogwarts. I got on in second year", Victorie replies

"What subjects do you take Abby?" Charlie asks

"I take DADA, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Herbology, and Astronomy", Abby replies

"What do you take Anthony?" Arthur asks his grandson

"I take DADA, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy", Anthony replies

"When did you get on the Quidditch team Abby?" Charlie asks his daughter

"I got on in second year", Abby says

"When did you get on Anthony?" Charlie asks

"I got on in third year", Anthony says

"Do you play Arthur II?" Charlie asks

"I don't play on the team but I do like playing Keeper at home", Arthur II replies

"What subjects do you take Molly?" Molly I asks her granddaughter

"I take DADA, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Herbology, and Astronomy", Molly II replies

"What do you take Lucy?" Arthur asks

"I take the same as Molly", Lucy replies

"What about you Sarah?" Molly I asks

"I take the same as them", Sarah replies

"When did you get on the team Lucy?" Remus asks

"I got on in third year", Lucy replies

"When did you get on the team Sarah?" Bill asks

"I got on in second year", Sarah replies

"When did you get on Laura?" Charlie asks

"I got on in second year", Laura replies

"What subjects do you take Fred?" George asks his son

"I take DADA, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmacy and Astronomy", Fred II replies

"What about you Roxanne?" George asks

"I take DADA, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy and Astronomy", Roxie says

"What about you Alexander?" George asks his son

"I take DADA, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy", Alex replies

"When did you get on the team Fred?" George asks

"I got on the team second year", Fred II replies

"What about you Roxie?" George asks

"Second year as well", Roxie replies

"What year did you get on Alex?" Fred asks his nephew

"I got on third year", Alex says

"Do you play Annie?" George asks his daughter

"I don't play on the team but I do like playing Chaser", Annie replies

"Same with me", Sophie replies

"When did you get on the team Rose?" Ron asks

"I got on in Second year", Rose replies

"When did you get on Hugo?" Ron asks his son

"I got on in first year", Hugo replies

"First year!" Ron exclaims

"Yeh. You can now get on in first year if you are good enough", Hugo replies blushing

"What subjects do you take James?" Harry asks his son

"I take DADA, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy", James says

"What about you Albus?" Ginny asks her son

"I take DADA, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy", Albus replies

"When did you get on the team James?" Ginny asks

"Second year", James replies

"What about you Albus?" Harry asks

"I got on in first year", Albus says

"You are definably your father's son", Sirius says smiling

"That's what everyone keeps telling me", Albus says

"When did you get on Summer?" Harry asks

"I got on in second year", Summer says

"Do you play Lily?" Ginny asks her daughter

"I like playing chaser but I don't play on the team", Lily replies

"Did you play on the team Teddy?" Tonks asks her son

"Yes I played keeper and was captain of the team", Teddy replies

"I have an idea. About how to talk to our parents", Dominique says

"What idea?" Teddy asks

"We can use Skype!" she exclaims

"What's Skype?" Tonks asks

"It's where you can talk to people online and you can see them", Rose explains

"But we haven't got a laptop here", Lily says

"We can write a letter to our parents and ask them to put my laptop in the time capsule. Then we can talk to them", Dominique says

"That's a great idea let's do this", Victorie says

Dominique quickly writes a letter and hands it to Dumbledore. Now all they had to do was wait…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**Author's Note 2: I am probably having major surgrey in the next month. So an update will probably be a bit slow. Sorry and please hang in there with me.**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I have been very sick and so has my mother. And I have been busy looking out for her.**

**I haven't abandoned my stories. I WILL update. I can say now that I am writing the chapters to all of my stories.**

**I will update by the end of August or the beginning of September. After that updates still might not be regular I am still facing major surgery. So all of you please stick with me I will update after August when I can.**

**THANK YOU to all those who have Reviewed, Author Alert, Story Alert, Author Favourite, and Story Favourite. All your reviews really make my day. And it makes my face light up when I get a good review. So thank you.**

**This is my update list please read carefully. This is the order I will update in at the end of August.**

1. Second Chance at Life  
>2. Volturi Queen<p>

3. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches oh my  
>4. New Life, New Pack<br>5. Life Goes On and Worlds Turn Around  
>6. Different Life<br>7. New Life  
>8. Emmett's Revenge?<br>9. My Heart, My Soul, My Life  
>10. Sun Rise<br>11. Alive  
>12. True Mate<br>13. Harry's Army  
>14. Bella's Secrets<br>15. Everything Changes  
>16. Secret Life<br>17. A Long Wait  
>18. Secrets<br>19. Together Again  
>20. Into the Future<br>21. Time Turner  
>22. Bringing them Home<br>23. One Last Breath (Last story in the Letting Go series)

**I hope this all pleases you. I will update them in this order.**

**Thanks you all again for being patient with me. I will Update again in August.**

**I hope everyone is well and thanks once again for the support.**


	12. Author's Note: 3

**Author's Note:**

**My Nan is dying so I will not update stories for a bit longer. I might do one or two in her honour. But I just need to be there for my mum who is losing her mum. **

**So everyone please hang in there I WILL update when I can.**

**Thank you for your support**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	13. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
